Vegetable Valley
|theme= Grassland, Mountains and Forest |boss=Whispy Woods |mini-boss=Poppy Bros. Sr., Mr. Frosty |common enemies=Blade Knight, Blipper, Bronto Burt, Broom Hatter, Cappy, Coner, Flamer, Glunk, Gordo, Hot Head, Kabu, Needlous, Poppy Bros. Jr., Shotzo, Sir Kibble, Sir Slippy, Sparky, Sword Knight, Togezo, Twizzy, UFO, Waddle Dee, Waddle Doo }} , should be familiar to you from Kirby's earlier adventures!|A Whole New World!|Kirby's Adventure Instruction Booklet}} Vegetable Valley is the first level of Kirby's Adventure and its remake. It comes before Ice Cream Island. Level Intro The intro to Vegetable Valley changes slightly from Kirby's Adventure to its remake, Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, but both are generally the same; both involve Kirby having a conflict with a Blade Knight in a wooded area. In the original game, Kirby is having a showdown with a Blade Knight. Kirby parries most of his attacks but his blade gets knocked away. Kirby inhales and eats Blade Knight for the Sword ability before he gets pushed off the platform. In Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, Blade Knight is advancing towards Kirby on a large wooden platform. Just as Kirby is about to fall down, he swiftly inhales and eats him to get the Sword ability. Kirby also encounters Blade Knight at the Museum, which may be a reference to this intro. General Information Vegetable Valley consists of only 4 normal stages, each of which are rather short. Vegetable Valley is a rather simplistic level that takes place predominantly in a fertile grassy valley with lakes and plains seen in the distance of some stages, although it also contains caverns (and some mountains) as part of its setting. Stage 4 is set in a vast forest and up in the wooded treetops. The level introduces some of Kirby's most basic abilities like Fire, Spark, and Sword. Whispy Woods makes his home in the level's forest, and acts as the game's first boss. It has a Crane Fever room (replaced by a Bomb Rally room in the remake), as well as a Museum featuring Blade Knight (who bestows Kirby the Sword ability when eaten). The HAL area .]] In the second stage, the player can view Star Blocks arranged in a fashion that spells out HAL, which also contains a single Broom Hatter. To do so, the player must enter the second stage and make his/her way near the Warp Star. By waiting enough time (and by going backwards to get the Warp Star out of view) to erase the warp star from the memory, the Warp Star disappears and Kirby can move forward to the area with the HAL logo spelled out. Even though the area remains in the remake, it has become inaccessible due to the increased calculation ability of GBA and thus impossible to make the warp star disappear. This HAL area can also be accessed on the Virtual Console version of ''Kirby's Adventure as well as in the original NES version. A similar trick can be achieved in Illusion Islands, in the Revenge of the King sub-game of Kirby Super Star Ultra. The UFO room There is a hidden room with a UFO inside in the first stage. In the second area of 1-1, there is a series of four blocks at the first waterfall in the level - The first block is different from the rest. Have Kirby float underneath and press ↑ on the +Control Pad to reveal a hidden door, and he'll be taken into the room with a UFO. The UFO room is still available in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, but the hidden door is more easily seen as it is depicted as a dark area underneath the first block. In the original Kirby's Adventure, the door is not noticeable apart from the different Star Block which covers it. In the second area of stage 1-4 in Kirby: Planet Robobot, there is a secret area that is likely a reference to Vegetable Valley's UFO room, as it is entered in a similar fashion. Like in Kirby's Adventure, the door is not noticeable. Inside that secret area, there is one of the five Smash Bros. ability locations. Copy Abilities Switches Music Trivia *A slower version of Vegetable Valley's music plays in the Crane Fever sub-game (when the crane is not moving). A remix of the music plays in the Plant Plain level in Kirby: Canvas Curse. The Vegetable Valley level music from Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land can be heard in some stages in Kirby: Squeak Squad and it can be heard as part of a track that plays in the stage Inside Islands in Kirby Star Allies. Portions of Vegetable Valley's music was remixed into the music heard at the main menu in Kirby's Return to Dream Land and Kirby: Triple Deluxe (once Extra Mode is completed with 100% in both games). *A remixed version of the music that plays in Stage 2 plays on the mine cart sections during The Great Cave Offensive in Kirby Super Star. Another remix of the music plays in Stages 9-12 in Kirby's Avalanche. The music was also remixed for Machine Mansion in Kirby: Canvas Curse. A remix of the music also plays in the extra stage of Overload Ocean in Kirby: Planet Robobot. *The music for Stage 4 (and subsequent forest stages) was remixed as the alternate music track for Celestial Valley in Kirby Air Ride. Another rearrangement is heard in the Cabbage Cavern area in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror. Additionally, yet another remix of the theme plays in Canvas Canyon in Kirby: Canvas Curse. The music (which is a slightly modified version of Cabbage Cavern's music from Kirby & The Amazing Mirror) plays in some stages in Kirby: Squeak Squad. The arrangement from Kirby Air Ride can be heard in the extra stage of Gigabyte Grounds in Kirby: Planet Robobot. *The map music was remixed as the map music for Prism Plains in Kirby: Squeak Squad. *Scenery from Vegetable Valley is used as a backdrop for Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land-themed badge catchers and badge albums in [http://badgearcade.nintendo.com/ Nintendo Badge Arcade]. *Vegetable Valley's intro in Kirby's Adventure was redone in PAL versions of the game because they ran at 50Hz instead of 60Hz.Twitter Gallery A Vegetable Valley.png|The Level Map in Kirby's Adventure. Vegetable_Valley_nes.png|The first stage of Kirby's Adventure. NID 1.png|Level hub (Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, Meta Knightmare) Vegtable Valley.jpg|Kirby fighting Mr. Frosty in the remake. Nightmare3.png|Flying high with the use of a Warp Star (remake). Gfs 45152 2 5.jpg|Kirby overlooking the large mountains (remake). Nightmare8.png|Surrounded by enemies on the leafy forest floor (remake). Vegetable_Valley_1.png|A panoramic view of Vegetable Valley's surroundings (remake). Vegetable_Valley_2.png|Some budding trees beside a lake (remake). Vegetable_Valley_4.png|Vegetable Valley's dense forest (remake). References es:Valle Verdura de:Waldmeistertal ja:ベジタブルバレー zh:青菜山谷 Category:Levels Category:Levels in Kirby's Adventure Category:Levels in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Grass Category:Forest